Getting What's Mine
by Rainbow Exorcist
Summary: Kurt's been getting headaches recently and he doesn't know why. Could it be because of a new guy in town? Who is he? And why does he know so much about Kurt? Does he have something to do with his past? Maybe even.. his father? The first chapter is only over 1,000 but they WILL get longer I promise. Please check this out, it's a lot cooler than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay you guys, this is my first uploaded fanfic. I'm not new to writing so I'm going to try to make this as good as i can. I hope you all enjoy this, I've been thinking about it for quite a while now :) **

Chapter One: A new face

Kurt was walking home from school with a splitting headache. He put a hand to his head as if to stop the pounding but he knew it wouldn't work. Kurt sighed to himself_ 'I wish i had someone to walk with.. but Kitty's at the mall with some dumb girly friends of hers. And Rogue's somewhere with that friend of hers with the purple hair. Jean and Scott are on a date and Spike is out skateboarding'_ Kurt hates walking alone, mostly because he loves to talk and being alone meant there was no one to talk to/annoy (*coughScottcough*).

Kurt suddenly felt a chill up his spine, as if he was being watched. He looked around cautiously but saw nothing. '_Must be me getting sick..' _He looked behind him again just to make sure and bumped into someone. Kurt let out a surpised "Oof!" and looked up at the stranger. "I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." The stranger smiled. He had spiky red hair. But it wasn't a natural red, it was a bright, blood red. The color seemed familiar somehow... His clothes consisted of a black tank top and khaki cargo shorts. His eyes a bright saphire blue.

"It's quite alright. I'm partially at blame since I was spacing out too" The stranger then nodded his head at Kurt, his grin widening a bit, and walked away. Kurt looked after him. There was something strange about him but he couldn't place it... He shrugged it off and decided to forget about it. The idea of curling up in his bed and going back to sleep was a lot more attractive than worrying about some stranger.

Little did he know that the "stranger" knew him a lot more than he thought.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The stranger, known as Castiel, turned a corner into a dark and deserted alley. There he transformed in a puff of smoke,into his original form. A red-furred demon looking mutant with the same physique as Kurt. Right down from the pointed ears, to the spaded tail, to the two-toed feet. He lifted his wrist which had a communicator disguised as a watch attatched. "I've found him father. Please bring me back". With those words he suddenly disappeared, as if he was never there at all.

When Castiel opened his eyes he was now in a dark, ominous place. A place that most people would describe how Hell looked. A place he called "Home". Castiel looked around, he realised he was in his fathers throne room. On top of a long staircase made from the black rock around them, his father, Azazel sat. His throne made of the same rock as the stairs.

"My son, Castiel, you've found your brother?" "I have father. You were correct, he did not seem to remember me." "Blast.. that damned woman and that Magneto character really must have done a thorough job.." "Why would Mystique want Kurt to forget about all of us?" Castiel looked up at his father. Azazel looked deep in thought for a moment before replying. "I do not know my son. I do not know." Castiel took this as a dismissal and turned, heading for his room upstairs.

Azazel may be a rutheless demon-looking mutant with the ability to kill anyone and feel no remorse but there was one thing that he would always protect without a second thought. His children. Azazel had many children, and he had cared for them all. Almost all that is. That damned woman took away his youngest son. She brainwashed him and made him forget his family. His life.

_'But that will soon be rectified'_ Thought the demon with a smirk. First he had plans to make but now that he knew where his son was, getting him back will be a lot easier. And he had the perfect plan to do so.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Back at the Xavier Institute, Kurt's headache was getting worse. He got up from his nap at around six. He looked at his backpack and decided to forget about his homwork, feeling he wouldn't be able to complete it if he wanted to. Kurt went downstairs and decided to make himself some tea, which was odd as well because Kurt didn't really like tea. It was more Rogue's thing but whatever.

When Kurt reached the kitchen he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, almost making him fall over. Luckily Logan was there and caught him before he could hit his head on the counter.

"Woah there Elf, be careful." Logan said as he helped Kurt sit down at the table. "You alright kid?" "Ja.. just a bit under the weather I suppose.. I came down to make myself some tea." He went to stand again but Logan sat him right back down. "I'll get it for ya Elf, just relax." Kurt felt a bit awkward about Logan making him tea. Mostly because it was _Logan._ Or, as his X-men alias, _Wolverine. _ You've got to admit, the idea of a man who could tear you to shreds with a swipe of his hand and eat you as jerky (if he wanted, we're pretty sure he wouldnt actually do that) making you tea was pretty weird.

Kurt yawned and laid his head on the cool table, letting his eyes slide shut. _'just another moment of sleep' _ He thought as unconciousness overtook him once again.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

It was early the next morning, Castiel had been notified of his father's plan the previous night. '_So, he wants me to get to know Kurt better... then what?'_ He seriously wondered what his father was thinking. Castiel decided to just shrug it off and go with his father's plan. He went to his closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of a tight black tshirt, black jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Castiel wanted to make a good impression. '_After all," _he thought, with a smirk '_it Is my first day of school."_

And with that thought, he dressed and had himself teleported to Bayville High's front steps. Today he'd learn what his brother was like. What his friends were like. And, almost most importantly, how he could get his revenge on that vile woman who took his baby brother away from him.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but it's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it was bad but I will improve if you guys like it! Please tell me my mistakes, what I should change, and what you thought was good**

**I changed the canon a bit. In the series Kurt is lost from his mother, Mystique because of Magneto being a butt-head. But here, that is not the case. Instead, Kurt was raised until about age one with Azazel, Castiel and a few other siblings. Mystique took him away for reasons you'll find out if you keep reading :) **

**Again, please tell me mistakes and tell me what to do to get better. Reviews are greatly helpful to keep me writing, as are flames ;P**

**thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gaaahhh I'm so sorry! It's been forever, I know and there is no good excuse! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, I decided to accept OC's! They're Kurt's siblings so if anyone has an idea send 'em my way! One condition; no Mary-Sues. If you submit one it will be omitted. Other than that, go wild! Thank you again!**

Principal Darkholme, also known as Mystique, bit her lip. A new transfer student just arrived, but something didn't seem right about him. He wasn't one of Xaviers brats and definitley wasn't one of her Brotherhood boys. He _could_ just be a normal student but she sincerely doubted that. '_I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Azazel... he promised he would get his son back..' _ She shook the thought from her head. School was about to begin and she couldn't be distracted all day. Mystique got back to her job, though the worrying thought nagged at the back of her mind.

**OOO**

Castiel stood at the front of the school, drumming his fingers on his forearm. He looked as each student passed him, heading to get their stuff from their lockers before class. _'Where's Kurt? He should be here by now...'_ Castiel looked around him, trying to find his younger brother. He was worried, his brother seemed off when he first saw him. It was likely his new powers awakening but that could be dangerous too.. especially since he had no idea how to handle it. '_All the more reason to get him back'_ he thought, determined to protect his little brother.

Just as Castiel was about to give up and search that institute, the blue furred demon barrelled right into his chest, knocking them both over. Kurt groaned and sat up, Castiel already up and offering a hand to help him. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned. Kurt nodded and looked up at the man. "Ja, danke. ...Hey, I know you.. I ran into recently! Are you following me?" Kurt looked at him suspiciously. Castiel blinked once before laughing. His brother sure was funny.

"No, I'm a new student here. I was looking around yesterday when we ran into eachother. Mind helping me get around?" He smiled at Kurt. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday. He'd have to remember to ask their father about Kurt's potential abilities later on.

Castiel snapped back to reality when Kurt spoke up. "Ja, I can show you around. I know what it's like to be the new kid." He smiled and looked their schedules over. "Oh wow, we've got the same classes! Right on,let's go!" Kurt grinned and led the way inside. Castiel smiled, it would be interesting to get to know his younger brother.

**OOO**

Azazel sat in his throne, glaring at empty space. He truly hated that vile woman and man who stole his baby boy. The thought that his true powers would soon awaken angered him further. He would have no clue how to handle them and it would take Azazel a long time to tutor his son again.

With a growl, Azazel stood. He had a very important meeting with a certain woman. He growled again and assumed a human form. His skin turned into a coffee brown color and his hair turned a dark black. After ensuring his guise was intact, he teleported away.

After arriving on the school property, he looked around. Everyone was in class which was perfect. He strode into the building and straight into Darkholme's office, ignoring the secratary's protests.

Mystique looked up, not recognizing Azazel as a human. "May I help you?" She asked curtly. "You certainly may." Mystique gasped, instantly recognizing the voice. Azazel took on his normal form and grabbed the front of her shirt before she could get away. "What do you want with me?" She asked him, only her eyes revealing her fear.

"I want answers, woman! Why did you take my son? What did you do with him? and.. more importantly.." He paused with a toothy grin. "Where is this _Magneto?"_

**OOO**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and a cliffhanger! I couldn't reveal everything at once, yknow?**

**Okay critiques are welcome, if you have any tips on how I can improve they'd be great! Don't forget about the OC's either!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yaaay! I uploaded sooner this time!**

Azazel straightened his tie as he left the office. All the answers he needed had been retrieved from that blasted woman. He frowned slightly. Looking back, it had almost been too easy..

*Flashback*

Mystique stared up at him, quivering with fear. She knew how powerful he could be, especialy when angered. She'd seen what he can do, what he wouldn't hesitate to do. Azazel glared down at her.

"I'll ask once more. Why did you take my son?" Azazel wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He grit his teeth and stared down at the woman, his glaring gaze tearing into her. She closed her eyes tight, as if she could escape him. "Answer me, or I can make you answer me." She swallowed and took a breath.

"I had to... He has plans for him."

"Who has plans for him?!" He demanded.

"...Magneto." Her voice was just a whisper but it tore through him as if she yelled it. "A boy born from a demon and a mutant.. he has great plans for him."

"How did he end up here?"

Mystique hesistated then. Should she tell him? He could exploit her weakness. One look into those dark, angry, hate-filled eyes and she decided it would be best to cooperate. "I was weak. Once I discovered what he planned... I had to save him.. He's my son too." She stared up at him with those last words.

Those words tore through him. It dawned on him that, yes, he treated each and every of his children like royalty yet their mothers, the ones who gave them life in the first place, were left. Abandoned. He let her go slowly and backed away. "What were his plans? Leave absolutely nothing out, or you could pay very dearly." He stared at her, a dark glare firmly in place.

She nodded slowly. "He wants to use his powers. Both from the mutant gene and the demon gene.. he wants to rule over the humans, using Kurt to do so. Willing or not, that's his plan. That's why he had me steal Kurt away as a baby, it'd have been easier if he learned as a child so he'd be more willing to cooperate."

"...I'll return, don't you doubt that for a second. I have some other matters to attend to, however." And with that, Azazel left the office.

*End Flashback*

Azazel frowned. It seemed like there was something that woman was hiding something from him. He was sure she told him most everything she knew, but something felt... off. '_I need to have Castiel get closer to Kurt, the sooner we can get him to us and tell him everything, the better.' _

**OOO**

Castiel grinned as he walked with his brother. "So what's this "Institute" you stay at like?" Kurt decided to invite Castiel over, since they had been getting on so well. Plus, it'd be fun to have someone help him do his homework.

"It's a great place! Everyone there is super nice and it's huuuge! I love it, I've got lots of friends there" Kurt smiled happily, talking about everything and everyone at the institute.

"and then there's Scott, he's uptight but pretty nice. He gets on my nerves a lot though! and- oh! We're here already!" Kurt laughed, he had just chatted away the last ten minutes. He led Castiel inside, past the gates and onto the grounds.

Castiel let out a low whistle. The place was huge! There were dozens of teenagers all around the grounds, playing around, studying or just talking. He was glad his brother found a place to fit in, without the use of an image inducer. Castiel looked at Kurt sideways, wondering when he would tell him about his powers. '_It might be a better idea to reveal my powers first.. not the whole story but just the fact that I'm a little different. It could help him open up to me.'_ Castiel mused to himself as Kurt led the way to the kitchen, intent on getting snacks. He grabbed some bags of chips and two sodas before hurrying up to his room.

"And this!" Kurt announced as he opened the door to his room. "Is my room!" He smiled happily and plopped down on his bed. Castiel smiled a little too and sat beside him.

"This place is huge, Kurt!"

"Ja, I know! I love it!" Kurt laughed happily and shut his eyes. "This is the first place I've ever been accepted. The first place I've ever felt normal.. ah! I mean that um, since I'm german, most people in America aren't very accepting.. I often get teased." He rubbed his head and looked away. Shoot! '_I almost revealed my secret!'_ Kurt glanced at Castiel, who sat there quietly.

"Kurt? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Kurt looked at his friend in concern. "What's wrong, Cas? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just.. need to tell you something. It's a secret okay?" After seeing his brother nod he continued. "I have.. these weird powers. They kind of freak me out and I have no idea where they came from.." He smirked inwardly. '_and the award for best actor goes to...' _His smugness faded at the sight of his brother's expression. He looked worried.

"What kind of powers?"

"...Well.. promise you won't freak out, okay?" Knowing he wouldn't, Castiel stood and backed up from the bed slowly. "Okay_, _watch this. It's kinda weird so don't flip out." He stared into Kurt's eyes. Suddenly, Kurt felt himself stand, but he wasn't the one making himself do it. He walked around the room before sitting on the bed, being back in control again. He stared up at Castiel in awe.

"W..was?.." Castiel shrugged.

"I can control people. It's weird, huh?" He looked down, grinning inwardly.

"It's... it's... wunderbar! Come! This place isn't just a boarding house, it's a school for mutants! Maybe the professor can let you stay!" Kurt grabbed Castiels arm and pulled him out of the room.

Castiel smiled. This was going smoother than he thought.

**OOO**

Mystique hurriedly rushed to Magneto's hideout. Once she arrived, she barged into his workspace, his lab.

"Mystique! There had better be a good reason why you so rudely interrupted my expirimentation and planning." He glared at her and crushed whatever he was working on in a sheet of metal.

She swallowed and nodded slowly. "He's back, Magneto. Azazel, he's back. And he knows."

**A/N: Stuff's gonna go down! Watch yo ass Magneto!**

**Anywho, I got one OC permitted. Cmon guys! More! I need to know the following: Name, Age, Sex, Appearance, Abilites, Background, Personality, Likes/Dislikes, and anything else you wanna throw in there! I hope to get some! And please submit some boys too! I dont want a clam fest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woot! I'm on a roll here!**

Kurt paced in the hall outside of the professor's office. He had take Cas to see him, to talk about his powers. It'd only been five minutes but he was really anxious to see if Castiel got to stay. Kurt wondered briefly if he should check in, but decided against it. It was rude to intrude on stuff like that.. some things got personal. He sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit. '_Dang it, my head is starting to hurt again...'_

**OOO **

Castiel sat in front of the professor, who was at his desk. He knew this man is a telepath and tried his best to keep his thoughts hidden. His efforts were in vain, Charles Xavier knew exactly what was on his mind. However, he decided to play dumb and pretend that Castiel's attempts to shut his mind worked. '_He means no harm to my students or Kurt, he seems to actually want to help him. There's no harm in letting him stay and seeing how all of this will play out_'. Charles smiled at Castiel. "Well, your abilities are very strong, you'd make a wonderful addition to the team. That, of course, is still up to you on whether you want to stay or not."

Cas narrowed his eyes briefly before replying with no hesitation. "I would like to stay here, if you're sure I'm good enough." '_This seems to easy.. well, whatever. As long as I can get closer to Kurt._

The professor smiled and nodded. "We have to make some preperations but your living space will be ready to live in by tomorrow. We'll also need to talk with your current guardian before you can stay."

"No problem. Anything else?" Castiel stood and looked at the professor.

"No, you may go. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Castiel nodded and left the room. He looked around the hall before spotting Kurt sitting on the ground with his head against his knees. "Hey, I'm done!" He smiled but it quickly faded when he got no response. He crouched by Kurt and lifted his head. Kurt's eyes were shut and his head felt warm. '_Random fevers.. stage one of the Awakening'. _Castiel picked Kurt up carefully and carried him up to his room. Once there, he laid his younger on the bed. When he made to stand he suddenly got pulled down onto the bed again. Kurt was hugging him tight and burrowing his face against Cas's chest for comfort. Castiel smiled a little and hugged his brother. "Just like when you got sick when you were little.." He smiled more and stroked Kurt's hair.

"mmm.. Cassy.." Kurt mumbled while he slept. Castiel froze, hearing the name his little brother gave him all those years ago. '_I guess I can stay for a while longer.. at least until I know for sure he's okay.'_

**OOO**

"What?!" Magneto demanded of the woman in front of him. The man, no, the _demon_ whom he stole his son from knew who he was and what he was planning?! "How could you let this happen, Mystique? Do you know what you've done!" He glared down at her. Had she been one of his other subordinates, she would already be dead. However, Mystique was special, and necessary for his plans.

"I'm sorry, master. He found me. He threatened to kill me and demanded I tell him everything.."

"What, _exactly_, did you tell him?" Magneto glared.

"...He demanded I tell him why I took him, who you were, where you were, and what you were planning. I told him everything except who and where you are."

Magneto and her stared at each other for a long while. Finally, after several minutes, Magneto turned away. How can I turn this around.. there must be a way to turn this to my advantage.. Finally, after a few moments of contemplating, Magneto got an idea. He turned back to Mystique, a small smile playing on his lips. "I have a plan, my dear. And you are a very important piece in it."

Mystique nodded. "Whatever you need from me, I will do it."

**OOO**

**A/N: yah yah, this one is too short but I felt like ending it there. Things might turn around for Magneto! Everyone should be careful! **

**Don't forget to submit OC's! I've got one in and that's it :( cmon guys**

**I'll try to do a chapter a day so some will be shorter than others, depending on what I've got goin' on! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
